Au Revoir
by Arte Stella
Summary: Sherlock Holmes pernah berjanji kalau ia akan menguasai permainan gitar dalam waktu dua hari—dan kali ini, ia berhasil membuktikannya. AU . SHJW


_"Sherlock, jangan kira bermain gitar itu mudah."_

_"Oh? Kalau begitu aku akan membuktikan kepadamu kalau aku bisa menguasai gitar dalam waktu dua hari."_

_"Aku berani taruhan kalau kau tak akan bisa memenuhi tantanganmu sendiri."_

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**_Sherlock (BBC) _**_diproduksi oleh **Steven Moffat **dan **Mark Gatiss**. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain daripada membagi cinta akan pairing **Sherlock/John** dengan cepat._ **_AU _**_karena Stella malas mikir ehe_._ Peringatan bahwa cerita ini mengandung **angst** dan... sudah, sih, itu saja._

_Direkomendasikan mendengarkan **Goodbye **milik **Ke$ha** sambil membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih!_

* * *

_"I found you once."_

Sherlock Holmes menyukai biola.

Alat musik berbahan kayu itu sudah membawa kesan yang mendalam bagi dirinya. Ia akan berkata bahwa selain daripada biola, tak ada alat musik yang lebih anggun dan elegan lagi. Biola selalu membawa kesan yang membuatnya terasa lebih tenang, membantunya berpikir ketika ia sedang tak bisa mengerjakan suatu kasus. Biola selalu menjadi teman bisu untuk mengisi pikirannya yang selalu berputar tanpa henti.

Namun kali ini, bukanlah biola yang menjadi kawannya.

Bukan senar biola yang digesek seperti biasanya, melainkan jarinya berusaha memetik senar-senar lain, dari alat musik petik bernama gitar. Memainkan kunci demi kunci dalam tangga nada C—sebab ia baru belajar memainkan alat itu sekitar dua hari yang lalu, memang apa yang mau kau harapkan?—berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak membuat kesalahan, dan mendecak karena jemarinya begitu kaku untuk bergerak ke kunci lain.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Ia tak boleh berhenti memainkan ini.

"Ada pembunuhan di pinggiran kota. Perempuan, kaukasian, 35 tahun, pebisnis muda tak berkeluarga."

Dinding putih bersih ini nampak begitu menenangkannya, entah kenapa. Yang Sherlock tahu pasti adalah, semilir angin dari jendela kecil tersebut cukup untuk menyejukkan dirinya. Musim panas di London kali ini cukup panas, tidak seperti biasanya yang masih terasa sedikit dingin. Sementara Sherlock terus memetikkan gitarnya, mencoba memainkan satu lagu yang mudah dengan kemampuan latihan dua harinya.

"Pembunuhnya adalah teman kerjanya sendiri yang berusaha menguatkan alibinya sebagai saksi pertama. Motif biasa, iri karena dikalahkan secara pangkatnya. Kesalahan bodoh, kalau sudah tahu membunuh malah semakin mendekat ke korbannya. Jelas tertangkap dengan mudah, dasar pembunuh idiot tak bisa berpikir."

Jemarinya kembali terpeleset, salah memetik kunci lagi dan Sherlock mendecak karenanya. Merasa tidak mau kalah dari kemampuan John yang ternyata diam-diam menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk bermain gitar, ia terus mencoba lagi memetik gitar tersebut, mengulang lagunya kembali dari awal. Entah, ada perasaan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa begitu lemah dan bodoh—padahal ia memang baru belajar selama, sekali lagi, dua hari, dan untuk kemampuannya yang demikian bisa memainkan hampir belasan kunci dengan cukup lancar, itu adalah sesuatu yang perlu diberikan tepuk tangan.

"Kasus ini membosankan sekali, John."

Berbicara sendiri, sementara jemarinya masih terus memetik gitar tersebut, lagi dan lagi. Perlahan, ia mulai bisa memainkan lagunya dengan lancar, dan kemudian bersorak kecil dalam hatinya. Tidak pernah merasakan kepuasan kecil semacam ini, setelah sekian lama. Sesekali ia akan bergumam mengikuti nada di lagu itu, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan karena baginya, itu bodoh.

Tapi toh, sekarang tak akan ada yang mendengarnya, termasuk lelaki di hadapannya.

Ia tak mau siapapun mendengarkan gumaman bernadanya—sekalipun suaranya sama sekali tidak jelek atau salah nada—dan akan bagaimana jemari itu seperti sudah terbiasa untuk memainkan lagunya dengan lancar. Sungguh, Sherlock Holmes adalah seorang yang jenius untuk bisa mengerti dan memahami cara memainkannya dalam waktu yang demikian singkat.

"Tak ada kau sepi juga, ya."

Dan betapapun briliannya akal Sherlock, ia tak pernah punya pengetahuan untuk memanggil partnernya sekarang. Hanya tahu bagaimana memetik gitar, ditemani oleh semilir angin yang semakin lama, semakin kencang. Membuat korden putih itu berkibar, memberikan kesan seperti sesuatu tengah terbang bebas keluar. Dari kejauhan, mampu ia dengar bunyi bel dari Westminster Abbey—dua kali, jam dua siang—dan kemudian Sherlock segera bangkit berdiri, mendekat ke arah ranjang yang selama ini berada di hadapannya.

Ranjang dimana sang kasihnya tengah tertidur dengan tenang, terbuai dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Maaf, harusnya aku bisa mencegahnya sebelum kau tertembak."

Lalu mengecup pipi John, tersenyum kepadanya untuk pertama kali—dan mungkin terakhir kalinya.

"Kembalilah bersamaku, John. Ayo, pecahkan kasus bersamaku lagi."

Senyuman yang tak akan bisa dilihat oleh kasihnya yang tengah jatuh dalam koma tersebut, entah sampai kapan.

.

.

_"You're lost again."_

.

.

**End**


End file.
